prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenshin Zenrei! Go My Way!
Zenshin Zenrei! Go My Way! '''(全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ!!) is Prism Mates 1st single released in Prizmmy's 1st mini-album Love Trooper (Mini-Album) '''Color Codes: Kanon Natsu Mirei Yuka Momona Airi Sana Lyrics |-|Romaji= Zenshin de!! Zenrei de!! Tanjun ni!! Meikai ni!! Zenshin de!! Zenrei de!! GOO MAI WEI!!! 1 2 3 4 Kaze ga fuiteru hajimari no aizu Senaka wa jibun de oshite yare Junbi bakari de futashika na junban Matsu nante mottainai yo ne Kan/Yu Tada akogareru dake no mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeyou Momo/Ai/Sa Mae wo yuku ushirosugata wa oinuku tame ni aru'n da to kidzuita n da Iza! Zenshinzenrei GO MAI WEI!! Iza! Zenshinzenrei GO MAI WEI!! Atatte hikatte kagayaku no kudakeru nante no sankyu Iza! Zenshinzenrei GO MAI WEI!! Tsukisusume!! Jidai ni iiwake suru na mirai nara kirihirake Zenshin de!! Zenrei de!! Sugita jikan wo modosechau hodo Nijuuyo jikan wa yasukunai Muite nai nara muiteru yatsu yori mo Atama to karada wo ugokase Kan/Yu Kudaranai nagusame no kotoba ni amaetakunai nara Momo/Ai/Sa Sashinoberareta te wo furiharau yuuki datte tokitoshite hitsuyou sa Iza! Tanjun meikai GO MAI WEI!! Iza! Tanjun meikai GO MAI WEI!! Hashitte koronde fumarete mo tomarenai n da no puroburemu Iza! Tanjun meikai GO MAI WEI!! Kakenukero!! Jibun jishin ni makeru na CHANSU nara tsukamitore Tanjun ni!! Meikai ni!! Everything is myself!! Everything is myself!! Kan/Yu Mayou koto wa nai hazu sa Everything is myself!! Everything is myself!! Momo/Ai/Sa Mi・ka・n・se・i de tsuppashire Kan/Nat/Yu Namida ni kureru sonna hi ga kite mo ne Kan/Nat/Yu Namida wo nagaseru koto wa ikiteru akashi dakara Mi/Momo/Ai/Sa Nageki kanashimu koto hajinaide Mi/Momo/Ai/Sa Tsuyoku aritai to saken da koe ni naranai koe nanda Iza! Zenshinzenrei GO MAI WEI!! Iza! Zenshinzenrei GO MAI WEI!! Mi/Nat/YuAtatte hikatte kagayaku no kudakeru nante no sankyu!! Iza! Zenshinzenrei GOO MAI WEI!! Tsukisusume!! Jidai ni iiwake suru na mirai nara kirihirake Zenshin de!! Zenrei de!! GO MAI WEI!! GO WAN WEI!! |-|Kanji= 全身で！！ 全霊で！！ 単純に！！ 明快に！！ 全身で！！ 全霊で！！ ゴーマイウェイ！！！ 1 2 3 4 風が吹いてる　始まりの合図 背中は自分で　押してやれ 準備ばかりで　不確かな順番 待つなんて　もったいないよね ただ憧れるだけの　毎日にサヨナラを告げよう 前をゆく後ろ姿は　追い抜くためにあるんだと　気づいたんだ いざ！全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ！！ いざ！全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ！！ 当たって光って輝くの　砕けるなんてノーサンキュッ いざ！全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ！！ 突き進め！！ 時代に言い訳するな　未来なら切り拓け 全身で！！ 全霊で！！ 過ぎた時間を　戻せちゃうほど 24時間は　安くない むいてないなら　むいてるヤツよりも 頭と体を　動かせ くだらない慰めの　言葉に甘えたくないなら 差し伸べられた手を振り払う勇気だって時として　必要さ いざ！単純明快ゴーワンウェイ！！ いざ！単純明快ゴーワンウェイ！！ 走って転んで踏まれても　止まれないんだノープロブレムッ いざ！単純明快ゴーワンウェイ！！ 駆け抜けろ！！ 自分自身に負けるな　チャンスなら掴み取れ 単純に！！ 明快に！！ Everything is myself！！×2 迷うことは　ないはずさ Everything is myself！！×2 ミ・カ・ン・セ・イで　突っ走れ 涙に暮れる　そんな日が来てもね 涙を流せることは　生きてる証だから 嘆き　悲しむこと　恥じないで 強くありたいと叫んだ　声にならない声なんだ いざ！全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ！！ いざ！全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ！！ 当たって光って輝くの　砕けるなんてノーサンキュッ いざ！全身全霊ゴーマイウェイ！！ 突き進め！！ 時代に言い訳するな　未来なら切り拓け 全身で！！ 全霊で！！ ゴーマイウェイ！！ ゴーワンウェイ！！ |-|English= With your body! With your soul! Simply! Clearly! With your body! With your soul! Go My Way! 1 2 3 4 When the wind blows that is the cue to begin to push your own back Doing nothing but preparations there is an unclear order So waiting is a waste of time I have been longing to say good bye to my everyday's I realised that you can overcome the retreating figure from before Now! With your body and soul go my way! Now! With your body and soul go my way! Take a chance and shine, to crumble down is a no thank you Now! With your body and soul go my way! Lunge forward! This era won't be excuse, let's clear the bounds to the future! With your body! With your soul! As time goes by, the more you can't return it 24 hours does not come cheap If you're not cut out for the job, then they're not cut out for it either Move your head and your body Those good for nothing consoling words will make you behave like spoiled child On some occasions it is necessary to shake off courage on an extended hand Now! Simply and clearly go my way! Now! Simply and clearly go my way! Even when you run, fall and get trampled on, don't stop no problem Now! Simply and clearly go my way! Run from behind! Don't give in on one's self, seize your chance Simply! Clearly! Everything is myself!! x2 There's no need to be confused! Everything is myself!! x2 Even if it isn't complete, lunge forward! There are days where tears will come When tears fall, it is proof that you are alive Don't be ashamed to be in grief or mourn If you want to be strong scream, even if you're mute you still have a voice Now! With your body and soul go my way! Now! With your body and soul go my way! Take a chance and shine, to crumble down is a no thank you Now! With your body and soul go my way! Lunge forward! This era won't be excuse, let's clear the bounds to the future! With your body! With your soul! Go My Way! Go One Way! Category:Prism Mates Lyrics